Knight of Chaos
by randomwriterwithnolife
Summary: If Percy Jackson's Universe collided with the MCU's timeline. Takes place post-CW, but before IW. Including a very OOC Nyx and plenty of rookie mistakes in writing ;) Rated M for cursing and perhaps maybe a lemon? I don't know if I could fit one inside this context but I'll try if there's demand for one.
1. 1

The torches shone like miniature stars in the ruins.

A tall teenager nearing his twenties went down the carpeted pathway, footsteps as careful as any spy's - calculative and wary.

Of course, he'd been briefed about the plan before he'd landed on the ground. Get in, take the stones, and get out. No briefing was given, however, that pertained any information of the stones he was charged with, so he just had to assume they were magical fruity pebbles that tasted nice and hence held a large price.

Six of them in total, he was told. This had better give him a promotion or some gifts.

He quickly dashes from one wall to another, making as little sound as possible all while keeping in mind his contract's conditions.

_An hour at most till the nano-displacer brought him back. Plenty of time_.

He treads carefully, making a point to avoid the scary red lasers that would, without a doubt, ultimately take his life if he were so as careless as to trigger them. He was familiar with the technology of the Kree Security Force, and had many a close shave on past escapades.

And there they were, six beautiful and precious gems, each shining brightly in their own darkness. Only problem was the vast amount of traps and the neuro-particle field that encased all of them. But there wasn't ever a problem that duct tape couldn't fix, as one of his comrades had once said himself. Never.

Soon, the sources of the beams had been covered in black duct tape that managed to hold under the sizzling heat of the lasers and this gave him a lot more space to work in disabling the field. Had he stuck his hand in, trillions of particles would've rushed onto his skin, burning his flesh and sending overloading amounts of pain to his pain receptors. Definitely not a nice way to die.

But thank God for medieval weapons as well, because the mechanism itself couldn't hold against a good old and trusty blade. He turned the weapon back into a pen as the machine collapsed on itself, arcs of electricity frying the steel flooring.

He got closer to the stones, reaching out to grab them, but his body was filled with raw, immense power that made his body tremble and he could feel every single atom in his body tearing apart. Six colours rushed through his bloodstream and he felt omnipotent for that small period of time.

His body, filled with overbearing agony and heat, dropped to the ground as the building around him collapsed. The stones fired out beams of light - colourcoded, luckily - that vaporised the coloumns that held up the ancient memorial of the renowned Kree warriors.

Instead of being crushed, however, he was saved. By who? He had no damn idea who this new figure was that had just come into play by saving his life and securing his task, but he'd been through so much else to really feel like asking anymore. Just like his reaction to finding out the Corinthians had relocated to Sakaar and participated in that bigshot's Contest of Champions, he didn't question his saviour's motives and intentions. But here was a new threat and danger to the plan.

He couldn't afford to screw up the mission. Chaos would reward him handsomely for this with lavish mansions, vintage wine, the finest girls and the msot loyal of wives in all Creation. However, the one prize that attracted him most was his permission to go to and fro from Earth and Centarius whenever he felt like it. He missed his homeworld, and moreso his friends who were not as lucky as he was and hence had to live their boring lives on the planet, never to see the dark beauty of space.

So, as the rubble above him was pushed to the side, he whipped out his ranged weapon of choice - a trusty pistol that, although had a low rate of fire and even lower ammunition, did enough damage to really save his life in the most dire of circumstances. He fired at his floating target, whose body merely absorbed the blow. The figure didn't even stagger, which came as a shock to him. He fiddled blindly behind his equipment belt, finding the nano-displacer and activating it. 5 minutes for him to survive, and he'd be transported back to the ship via warp-rays.

The man above him smirks darkly, his face coming into view as the thief gasps in surprise and horror. "Well met, Perseus Jackson, but I'm regretful to inform you that those stones belong to me."

"Order." Percy greets, though it is more of a snarl rather than a respectful acknowledgement. "These are mine. You want them, you're going to have to go through Chaos."

Order chuckles, his armor meeting the glares of the rising sun as the black metal glints threateningly and his double handed sword comes into view, sheathed on his left. "That's where you're arong, Perseus. She messes with the timelines, and she tempted my hand. Now, I'll start with the destruction of your universe, and I'll make a new one from scratch. Just imagine it! Palaces, statues, pavilions, ceremonies all dedicated to me and not that slimy _bitch_. All thanks to her and her so-called **great **plan." He sneers before a terrifying smile appears on his face and he draws his sword.

"And I'll start this whole motion of events by killing you first." He laughs as he closes in for the kill. However, he forgot to take into account the duct tape that was holding the lasers back. Percy pressed a button that made the tapes evaporate into thin air, compacting them to an atomic level as the beams of light struck out at Order, who unfortunately caught one directly in his eye. He stumbles back, dazed and trying to catch his bearings with his other eye as the other is left with a painful burn mark. The traps go off, and a bucket of scalding oil is poured over the entire room as Percy scrambles under a hunk of debris that fortunately could fit his whole body inside. Order screams in agony as his body convulses, and as magic gathers in his hands he sends out a shockwave that makes Percy roll backwards and makes all the oil disappear, decimating the structure even more as more rubble dalls into the small arena.

Percy coughs, trying to find something to grip on as Order pounces on him with two swords drawn this time, an animalistic grin on his face that suited his current state. His hair was dishevelled, his body smoking and right eye injured-permanently, Percy hoped-as his eyes twinkled with something akin to murderous intent. He slashes at Percy, who rolls away just in time but still gets his arm cut by the blade. Just as Order raises his sword and _lightning _is called down and he readies for the final blow, he's pushed back by a blast of magic from the heavens. He groans as his eyes meet his new attacker.

"Chaos." He growls as he jumps back up and brandishes both weapons threateningly at the woman who's descended from the skies like a guardian angel.

She was dressed like a king-or queen, in this case- who was marching to battle. She donned a set of armor that made the most courageous of men in the universe tremble and wilt before her, and on her head and her silky hair rested a golden tiara. In her arms were an axe and a sword, both a shining gold and, as Percy remembered, the sharpest and deadliest weapons in all creation. She smirks back at Order, who gets himself into a battle stance as his full battle regalia forms around him from the darkness that now surrounds them. He glares at Chaos as his helmet, a spiky and polished piece of headwear that was coloured black and red, materializes around his head as a pair of dragon wings sprouts from his back. Chaos revealed hers as well, a feathery pair that resembled an angel's.

She looks behind herself and at Percy, and she shouts, competing with the collapsing structure, "Get out!" Percy scrambles outside of the battle as Order launches himself at Chaos, who blocks his attack with her sword as her axe moves for Order's neck, only to be parried as Order kicks Chaos.

"Come on, come on." He begs as he detaches the nano-displacer from the belt and shakes his desperately. "Please work, please."

The two primordials eventually become so seperated from each other that they begin attacking each other with blasts of energy, Order summoning black spears and lightning from the darkness as Chaos fires pure beams of light from her palms and swords rain from the sky. Though Chaos could stand her own ground against Order, she still seemed to be on the losing end against her older brother.

"What's wrong, sister?" He taunts her. "Can't keep up with your older brother, you _whore_?" He tries to make her mad and lower her defence, but she remains as calm as ever and retorts icily, "Mayhap I would be doing my worst against the likes of your vileness, would I not?" She grins as he loses his footing and is pushed back by one of her blasts, leaving his armor smoking and his mood angrier. Order sends a wall of darkness against her, solidifying into sharp spikes aimed directly for her.

_Click. _Percy grins and he taps two times on the mechanism. It whirrs softly and the small pebbles around him slowly rise into the air, and Percy is surrounded by a small glow as he grips onto the bag containing the stones tightly. He uses his peripherals to look at Chaos's current stand against Order, and he is pleased to find that the spikes have been redirected to Order, who is now focused on Percy and the stones. As Order leaps at Percy, the latter finds himself phasing through the sword that _should _have impaled him right through his heart, but merely cuts through thin air. Order looks at Percy with hate in his eyes, and Percy could see why.

"A master distraction" he admits, growling out the words with distaste. "But you don't know what you're meddling with, what you've gotten yourself into. Your master has set into motion a chain of events that convolute the timelines." He pauses to think for a moment. "You're caught in the crossfire of this. All these events, cataclysms, conflicts, they're all going to revolve around you. You're going to regret this. Give me the stones so I can prevent this. Please."

For a second, Percy ponders, and Order thinks that he's sucessfully won and convinced the young man into giving him the stones. But Percy shakes his head, and he says right before he gets teleported out of the hellish planet, "I take orders only from the highest bidder."

Order's unimaginable rage was soon let out by a scream that devestates the surrounding deserts and effectively disintergrates every lifeform on the planet. The planet slowly starts to break apart, before it implodes and sends large chunks of rock flying through space. And the resulting explosion, a bright and painful purple flame that burst out in the shape of a pair of demon's wings, was seen throughout the universe.

"What was that?" Peecy demanded Chaos as they shifted into the command room of the Imperator-Class vessel. "You said _no incidents, no interference_, would jeopardize my operation on that rock, and here we are, running away from a fucking maniac who's hellbent on taking... what, some fruit loops, from our dead bodies? Are you fucking insane or what? I didn't sign up to die to a homicidal dickhead!" He finishes, panting from the long rqnt he just made.

Chaos, despite being an obvious know-all, was at a loss for words. She eventually settled on, "I knew he was powerful, but I never would've suspected he'd do something so overt." For her angelic appearance, her worry was quite unbefitting.

"It's a long story, Percy. Care to sit down?" She fashions him a chair from the plain air, and Percy accepts because his legs were starting to hurt.

"Long ago, I had a... vision, of sorts." She starts. "About these... new complications in the galactic scales. A bringer of death on a pilgrimage to attain power and with that power, to destroy worlds and reduce the universal population. He is coming, and he'd stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Not even his own daughter."

"Who is he?" But Percy already knew the answer as soon as he asked.

"Thanos."

Thanos. The one thing Percy feared in this universe. The mad Titan warlord, born a deformed and hence outcasted son of Alars, who sought to raze planets and murder half of their populations. The mad prophet who sought such truth in his dastardly actions. The saviour and the Devil.

"So what do you want me to do?" Percy asks again.

"You're my key player, my master stroke. Everything I've built to set us up for this moment, it all relies on you. Which is why I couldn't allow you to be revealed to Order, for even Thanos bows to his superior intellect, skill and prowess. In fact, Thanos... Thanos works under Order."

"Impossible." Percy wanted to know that this was just a lie, a poor joke that Chaos was making. But no, it was very true.

"Order has threatened Thanos. Thanos believes in merciful purging, whereas Order believes in torture and bloodshed and violence. That's where their paths differ. He's put the life of his daughter - Gamora - at risk, and if Thanos fails to comply in retrieving all the stones, carrying out the Decimation he intends, and returning the stones back to Order so he can remake the universe itself, Gamora will... be put to the torch and die a million deaths of suffering and pain."

Percy could feel the bile rising up in his stomach. Surely... no one could be that cruel that even their madness exceeded that of the Mad Titan's? But this was the universe they were talking about, and the universe branched out into many shady areas unknown to most honest folk indeed.

Chaos reaches out to touch Percy's arm. "You, Percy, are a knight of Chaos, no matter what you do, nor who you are. A bounty hunter you may be, but within your heart is still purety and light. That's why I know you will succeed. That's why I chose you."

Percy tries to ask something else, but he can only think of one. "Is Nyx coming with me to my mission?"

Chaos smiles. Percy, no matter how distraught and worried, could always find out one's true intentions behind their words. "Yes, your sister's coming. The ship leaves at dawn. In the meantime, I do suggest you check in with your holo-transmitter for your mission details. Good luck."

And she disappears just like that.

Well, at least Percy has his _loving_ step-sister with him, doesn't he? But that could be counter-productive due to the tension between them, which was mostly him by all means.

He sighs, pulling himself up from the chair. This was going to be a long trip.

**A/N: This is my first chapter of what I hope will be a three book long series. I got this concept from a 'what-if' I had long ago about Percy and his universe colliding with that of the MCU's timelines, and the effects it would cause in a universe that was plagued with Thanos and Chao's arch-nemesis, Order (this whole 'Order' thing isn't really Greek Mythology, if you didn't know. Just a fanfiction concept taking and put into use one too many times :). )**

**Either ways, I hope you liked this! I may take a long time to upload, so bear with me if I take as long as a month to upload because well, 1) I have school. 2) I have a bunch of stuff to do other than homework, which involves house chores and running errands. 3) I'm just plain lazy lol (which teenager isn't these days, really?)**

**If you want, do leave some _constructive_ reviews for me! I would love to improve my writing and learn from mistakes that I probably unknowingly commit!**


	2. 2

"So, did you see the news?" Nyx asks.

Nyx, Percy's sister, was by no means a stranger to violence and war. In fact, despite her small stature and her beauty, she was indeed a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and even though her speciality was as a saboteur and hired blade, she could very well hold off an army of Chitauri warriors, even their best men. That was no jesting matter as the Chitauri bladesmen and their ultimate superiors, the Heralds, struck fear into the hearts of even the most brave, the most courageous of Centaurius Knights. Her long, dark silky hair reached the small of her back and her eyes were a brilliant fusion of black and blue, though they mostly changed from time to time due to them being kaleidoscopic. To those that knew nothing about her, they would've likely mistook her for a noble lord's chambermaid or concubine, with her otherworldly beauty and grace.

Percy nods in response. "Heard that the Krait Empire's waging up arms against the Crones. And Centauri's caught right in the middle of their crossfire."

"The Order of Chaos will be alright, Percy. They can stand their ground, especially considering they currently have the strongest force in the Universe. No House, be it Krait, Crone, or even the Chitauri, can stand up to our knights."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Percy cuts her off. "If both of us are gone, and _he_ knows, our Empire would crumble. We are all that stands before Centauri's collapse. Order and Thanos make a dangerous duo, and our operation _must not _fail. That is for certain."

Nyx sighs. "I wish you were sprouting nonsense like you normally always are. But it seems we are in a dire situation. Both of the biggest baddies in the universe, save the Cosmic Entities themselves, are after us and the Infinity Stones."

Percy's head snaps up. "Infinity Stones? That's what they're called?" He shakes his head unbelievably. "I thought they were magical fruit loops."

Nyx smiles at him, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll have me on Earth to suppress your stupidity." He groans, laughing along a little as the ride there is filled with banter between the siblings.

**\--Time Skip--**

Percy's chest tightens as the ship enters orbit around the Earth and breaches the planet's atmosphere. He had gotten so used to travelling at lightspeed on their way there that the sudden change of speed should have crushed his chest, fractured his ribs and destroyed his heart had it not been for his godly enhancements. (**A/N: Yes, Chaos made him a Primordial as part of him serving under her.**)

He grips onto the chair desperately, as if he's afraid of being catapulted out of the shuttle. "Pulling up!" Nyx yells over the roaring of the superheated metal as the craft stabilises suddenly and Percy's stomach churns as he tries to fight the nausea. Slowly, the shuttle touches down as the engines whirr softly before completely going silent.

Percy hears a mechanism going off outside of the spacecraft and some distinct chattering. The shuttle lands with its extendable legs and a cloud of dust is kicked up by the impact.

"Oh, Chaos." Percy groans, massaging his head. The world around him spins for a few moments, before the dizziness subsides and he restores his vision. That doesn't help with either the headache or the chest pains, however. Nyx, who's standing opposite him and looking out the window, seems only slightly perturbed but otherwise already like her normal self.

She is, however, curious about their landing spot. "Why did we land in the middle of a camp? Moreso, why are there little kids here?" She questions warily, afraid of possibly provoking the youngsters to react violently.

"Yeah... where even are we?" Percy asks the pilot, who shrugs and just replies, "I'm following the Lady's instructions. Care to exit before I return?"

The first step up is the hardest for Percy. Having to adjust to actually balancing himself almost made him fall, and he had to rely on Nyx to actually even take the second one. However, soon he manages to haul himself out of the vehicle as it elevates, retracting its mechanical legs. It pushes up from the surface as the engine roars, and the patch of earth that was once under it is sent flying into some of the camper's faces.

One of them approaches - a blonde teenager, with gray eyes and dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange shirt that has faded letters on it: CHB. Her eyes are calculative and stormy, and Percy manages to find a resemblance between her and the Lady Castèl back at Centauri, that both of them were leaders in their own way. Perhaps if her performance was not well in battle, then she would do better in the command tent.

Another steps up, this time a satyr wearing the same shirt as the blonde, and a pair of horns growing on his head. His chin has a small stubble, as if he'd forgotten to shave for a day or two.

They both look him over, eyes widening in surprise. The blonde pinches herself and rubs her eyes for some reason, and when she takes another look at him, her expression turns into a happier one. "P-Percy?" she stutters, before launching herself at him and enveloping him in a tight hug. The satyr doss the same, though he approaches Percy by walking rather than jumping onto him.

"It's good to see you, buddy. It really is." He pats Percy's back, like he still can't believe that Perseus Jackson is in front of him, alive and well after his lengthy disappearance.

Percy pulls himself away, and the two look at him questioningly. "I don't... I don't know who you are," he admits, and Nyx gives him a questioning raise of her eyebrows.

"Like, I only remember this is my homeworld, about my mom and my dad, but..." he stops, trying to force the words out of his mouth. "I can't remember you. All of you, not even this place." He stops when the blonde starts to tear up, and she screams at the sky.

"OLYMPUS!" She sounds heartbroken. "WHY? WHY ME? WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO? IN THE NAME OF MY MOTHER LADY ATHENA, I ASK YOU HERA, TO WHAT EXTENT WOULD YOU GO TO RUIN MY LIFE? **TELL ME**!" She shouts in despair as thunder rumbles overhead, and a flash of light blinds the campers, but not Percy and Nyx. When the light subsides, all the campers, save the blonde, drop to one knee in respect.

"I did not expect this." The Lady Hera says, shocked at the sight of the boy before her. He _was_ supposed to be at Camp Jupiter now, wasn't he? What tricks were the Fates pulling now?

"I suppose you need information." The blonde teen says sadly. "Follow me. We can talk in private with the cabin leaders. She can come too." She gestures to Nyx, who shrugs and says, "Lead the way."

**\--Time Skip--**

"That... is the strangest bullshit I've heard all day." The girl standing on the side and brandishing her knife - Clarisse, Percy had learnt - said.

Percy sighs. Did he really have to go through all that again? Before he continued, Annabeth, the blond girl from before, cut in.

"So you know you were born on this planet, but you don't remember anything at all? Not even... not even _us?_ Kronos, the Titan War, Olympus?"

Percy shakes his head. "Nothing about Kronos or even fighting him. I only recognize him from my lessons about the different mythological pantheons. Nothing here. It's like I was born here, taken away and force fed new information when I came back."

"So, we're up against a universal threat after these so-called 'Infinity Stones' as you put them? How do we stop him?" Chiron asked.

"That's the thing." Percy admits. "I don't know. All mother told me was to stop him. No methods or anything. She said something about her entire plan relying on me, though. Don't really understand that. So, I just suppose I have to fight him off until he decides to just... keel over and die, I guess."

At this moment, Grover, the satyr, walks over with an album of photos, passing them to Percy.

As Percy opens the photo album, Grover talks in the background. "This one is during our first quest together. We were trying to find your mother and retrieve Zeus's master bolt from a traitor who we believed to be Hades, but was actually Ares. This is a photo of you and Nico, the son of Hades, before he went missing and led us into the labyrinth. He's been gone since you decided to vanish. This is a photo of the three of us - me, you, Annabeth - and the extra mortal, Rachel Dare, at the Hoover Dam, after the battle of the labyrinth. Annabeth never really got along with her. This last one is a photo of all of us after the Battle of Olympus. You went on a one-on-one fight with Kronos himself and stood your ground. No one opposed your leadership after that."

Percy shook his head, not letting the words come out. "I don't- I seriously don't know." He whispers.

And he leaves the tent with tears threatening to leave his eyes, and Nyx following closely in tow. Annabeth and Grover just look on sadly, and the rest of the cabin leaders just look down, suddenly unsure of what to do with their hands and not knowing how to react because frankly, none of them knew how Percy felt, and hence didn't know how to comfort him.

"Percy." Nyx soothes him, rubbing gentle circles on his back with her palm. "It's okay, stop crying..."

"No." Percy shakes his head. "No, it's not okay. I... I had a _life_ here, on Earth, I had one. And I don't even remember, I only remember being born, and my mother screaming when I was lifted up, out of my crib and into the sky by Chaos. That's all I remember. My biological family here. She and Poseidon were the only real ties I had here on Earth, and now I get... this." He laughs bitterly. "Chaos lied to me. My own step-mother lied to me."

"That's not true." Nyx says firmly, interrupting him before he could go on. "I remember you when I was just a child, how Chaos... Mother, would pamper you and always give you what you wanted. I remembered you when I was a child, Percy. She can change who you are, but she can't change your age. You arrived on Centauri as a mere little baby at the age of 1 month, and that was when I was 4. You spent your entire life... almost your entire life with me." She squeezes his hand with hers. "It'll be alright, Percy. We'll ask Mother and get to the bottom of this. _Together._"

Percy sniffs. "Alright. Together it is." She stands up and extends her hand for him, and he accepts it, his heart racing and thumping so hard against his ribs when she gives him that beautiful smile that _only _she could ever give to him.

And for once in his life, he accepted it. He had a serious and possibly disgusting crush on his sister... well, step-sister, to be exact, but she was still his sister.

God, this was so fucked up. But then again, that was his life in a nutshell, after all.

**A/N: Please review if you have any opinions so far! I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day!**** Also, in terms of the politics between the different factions in the universe, I'm going to use this as mostly a plot device, but some things that I'm going to add into the plot may be hidden in short little snippets of conversation about these wars and rivalries. **


	3. 3

A few of the campers were running into the woods nearby armed with hammers and some wearing toolbelts. A boy, around the tender age of 12, was giving Percy the stink-eye as he walked past. Based on their muscled arms and tan skin, they were probably the children of Hephaestus.

Nyx laughs, slapping Percy's arm as they walk away from the boy. "He's one of the people who were hit with the dirt when the shuttle took off." She collapses into a fit of giggles, unable to hold in her laughter as Percy slowly joins in with his soft chuckles.

So, this was Camp Half-Blood. _One_ of the two demigod camps situated in Earth which housed the offspring of the Greek Olympians. Of course, there was another, but Percy did suppose that the Greeks didn't take too kindly to the existence of the Roman demigods, given their long-term rivalry that dated all the way back to the Trojan War. He should have pieced the puzzle pieces together the moment he saw them, but the descent had made him groggy, and so he wasn't fully back to his normal awareness, even when he saw the campers were still armed with swords. Percy assumed that his attention had to do with being Poseidon's son, even when Chaos's blessing still overruled most of his godly half.

They reached a big house, which he remembered was literally called the Big House. It was, well, large and sky-blue and even had an attic. The size of the structure compared to the other cabins that were dwarfed by it just screamed the idea of an office.

He raps on the door, and hears the distinct voice of Chiron shouting. "Come in!" He calls. Percy takes one last look at the deck and spots a table situated outside, surrounded by four lawnchairs, with cards strewn over it and a half-finished bottle of diet coke. Percy feels a sudden rush of nostalgia as he looks even more at the table, and chooses to walk into the building to see what's inside.

It was totally your average house. Other than the barricaded room that Percy assumed stored the computers and phones that were only to be used when abosulutely needed, there was an infirmary that he assumed was manned by the children of Apollo, the more prominent god of healing, a large room with a ping-pong table which Percy recognized as the meeting room, and a set of stairs that led to a basement and an attic. Annabeth had told him that the basement stored nothing but stockpiled ambrosia and strawberry reserves, but she had flinched a little when Percy had asked her if anyone had ever been down there. Obviously, someone had and the situation hadn't been too good at all.

He walks up the stairs to the attic, where the floorboards creak under the weight of his body and dust is seen on most of the antiques there. Nyx, who's been silent since they entered the house, suddenly gasps in shock and quietly points to a mummy at the corner of the room, covered in dust and unmoving. Percy takes a few steps closer to inspect it, and he's shocked when he sees the words "In honor of -- and May Castellan, mother of Luke Castellan and Oracle of Delphi" inscribed on a plaque below the mummy. He notes that the first name was dashed out, as if it was kept under wraps and meant to be forgotten.

"This is cool." Nyx says quietly beside him, scaring Percy and almost making him panic. He glares at her and she tries to suppress her laughter at his reaction. "Who was this? The dashes..." And suddenly, the name May Castellan pops up in his head. May Castellan... mother of Luke Castellan...

His surroundings change to a throne room that looks oddly familiar, even though he could not have possibly remembered being here before. An older boy stands in front of him, blond with a streak of grey hair, tall, and quite handsome had it not been from the scar that ran from his eye down his cheek. His eyes were a shining gold, albeit it was wrestling with blue for control. It seemed like he was in pain, and even though Percy wanted to help, he couldn't even move his body. The boy in front of him gasps out in agony, and falls to the ground dramatically. Around the both of them are twelve large thrones, each radiating immense power and intimidating in size. The room itself that holds them is, however, damaged and rubble falls from the ceiling. Behind the boy, Percy can see a gaping hole, and he knows where they are. Olympus, city of the Olympians, and this was the throne room of the gods. He pitied the fellow who must have inevifably dropped from this height, but now was no time to think about that.

"Give me the knife, Percy." The boy rasps, and Percy assumes this must be Luke Castellan. "Give it... AGH!" He screams in agony and two voices come out, one metallic and ancient and the other very much human.

Luke looks at him dead on in the eyes. They're now blue. "I know where it is. I can end him, Percy." His armor is dented and scratched. Though Percy can't move, he sees himself passing the small dagger - Annabeth's dagger, he noticed - to the traitor. Luke gives him a small smile that reaches his eyes and stabs himself in his armpit with the blade as his mouth opens and a pained scream soon follows.

Percy feels the shockwave of the scream knock him back, but he stays rooted in place. He looks behind him and sees the truth. There's another Percy, a carbon copy of him that looks slightly younger than himself. He blanches and turns around to face Luke and the sight of his body breaking apart disgusts him. Luke's body is being torn apart, his skin ripping and his atoms being detached from each other one by one as his eyes and mouth being filling up with a golden light that would've blinded any mortal, but isn't strong enough to even stagger Percy. With a final ear-shattering scream, Luke completely dissolves into dust and Percy sees, standing where the other demigod had once been, a man dressed in golden armor and holding a long scythe that was basically the same height as him. The man towered over Percy by a few feet, but Percy knew from the _painfully boring _lessons Chaos had given that this was Kronos, the shortest and youngest of the main 12 Titans. He supposed the Titan's intellect did come at the exchange of constant humiliation about his height.

Kronos smiles menacingly at Percy, his eyes flashing between gold and black for a split second before rhey settle back into gold. "Percy. I must say it is indeed a welcome surprise to be freed by my most powerful enemy. By the way, is that uncertainty I sense in you?" He chuckles. "That could kill a warrior. Then again, no one is perfect. No one _yet_." He laughs.

Percy tries to bite back a scathing retort. He settles with the proven fact that flattery does tend to work in these situations. "_Lord_ Kronos. I see that you're very much alive and well."

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I shall regain my once great physique prior to swallowing those dastardly children of mine. One must be in good shape to overthrow a kingdom in one day, after all." Kronos's eyes begin to brighten at the mention of overthrowing Olympus, and Percy can feel the overconfidence oozing off the Titan.

Percy tries to change the subject. "How would you do that? I do remember that not even the combined power of all the Titans could best Olympus, including it's defenses and army. And certainly not with two Primordials, nonetheless the very best fighters from Centaurius."

Kronos chuckles. "Well then, certainly not by myself. But I'll tell you this." The air chills threateningly as chills crawl down Percy's spine.

"A new world order is coming." Kronos winks, as his form completely disappears and everything returns to normal, and the younger Percy regains his consciousness just as the room begins to spin, nauseating Percy.

"Percy." Nyx hisses, slapping him on the cheek. Little did she suspect that he would lurch violently upon awakening and slap her across her face as well with his right arm, which flails about. Nyx rubs her own cheek gingerly, remarking under her breath about "stupid karma" and "goddamn brothers".

"I know what's going to happen." Percy says as his erratic heartbeats begin to stabilise and his mind works at double the normal speed.

"Kronos, Thanos and Order have signed the ultimate truce. A ceasefire that aligns us as their main target." He says rapidly as Nyx's face remains stoic, her bangs covering her gemlike eyes...

_Stop it_, Percy mentally scolds himself. _This is no time to be checking out your goddamn sister. _

The attic remains the same as ever, but it seems... empty and cold, as if life itself had been sucked out from it. His comlink beeps repeatedly, and he instinctively reaches into his pocket to grab it.

Never would he have imagined that the next few minutes would've been his worst few.

**A/N: Sorry if this story is going really slowly. I didn't really know how to continue with the chapter after a certain few sentences. TBH this is my first book and I really don't know what I should be doing when I'm writing, so I'm sorry if this becomes trash xD. I'd expect to finish this whole series in three acts, something like the Infinity Saga where each book has the events of the Avengers and PJO in it. (i.e Avengers Assemble, AOU, PJATO and Heroes of Olympus on this first book, then CW, IW and TOA in the next, and Endgame in the final book.)**

**On another hand, I have issues on my end regarding writing this fanfic. I know that these are really high hopes that will probably take a year to complete, but I started writing because it's really just my passion and I'm not used to really having people asking me to deliver because I won't know if I can live up to your expectations. This is something I'm struggling with while writing these few chappies and I really should've thought them through before starting this. What I'm trying to say is, I can't write well, no matter how hard I try, and the fact that I'll probably get criticized so much for my poor writing just completely crushes my will to write. It creates something like a writer's block for me. Also, my parents have just been diagnosed with a disease (I won't say which because of privacy) and so I can't update as often because I'll have to dedicate my free time to taking care of them and helping them now. I hope y'all will understand this and will forgive me if I go into a semi-hiatus or anything like that.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and have a nice day.**


End file.
